Among patients with urinary bladder disorder there are a plurality of findings which require removal of the patient's bladder. In this situation, a urinary diversion incorporating different types of reservoirs is generally required. So-called wet diversions are preferred, with direct urinary diversion through the ureters, which are implanted into the abdominal wall, or by insertion of a neutralized part of the intestine, in which the ureters are implanted and which is for its part implanted into the abdominal wall.
In both cases the urine is collected in a urine bag, which is attached to the orifice.
Alternatively, the ureters are implanted into the rectum or—more and more in the past several years—into replacement bladders, which are made of neutralized parts of the intestine.
These replacement bladders are either connected with the endogenous urethra or they are conducted out by creating an appropriate self-preserving occlusion mechanism at the abdominal skin, for example in the navel region.
Typical indicators for a replacement of the endogenous urinary bladder are advanced tumors of the urinary bladder, but there are also malformations, bladder impairments due to inflammation, as well as functional obstructions, such as for example obstructions by urinating, or development of bladder atrophies among paraplegics.
Thus, one of the objects of the present invention is to create an artificial urinary diversion system and a suitable method for implanting same which is adaptable to the different shapes of different persons, which shows the largest possible filling volume, and which allows for easy handling.
It is another object of the present invention to create an artificial urinary diversion system which is highly adaptable, and which without previous direct or indirect determination of the potentially available volume for such a system, facilitates as effective as possible a determination of the volume available in the patient during surgery, and thus utilization of this device therein.